Charlie
"Terrifying impersonation of ancient evil able to teleport through space dimensions via magic portals" -Description Charlie is an antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game, who was added after the Hospital map update in 2017. Description: Appearance: He appears as a ghost resembling that of a human skeleton, with misty yellow eyes, a rather large cranium/head, and a few missing teeth. His hands also appear knarly, and has four long claws. He always has his mouth open, even when killing the player. He wears a translucent grey cloak, which is torn and ragged, but only his head, neck and hands are seen. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as the Krasue, but he has a completely different mechanic when in-game. Sometimes, he will go into a portrait of himself, and he will teleport to whatever floor he wants to go. He will chase the player upon contact, or notice. When active, he makes deep moaning sounds, and everything around him will shake, and flicker. The eyes show his the player his vision, in which it will show him that he will enter a painting. It takes him four seconds to come out of the painting, which gives the player enough time to escape before he spots the player. He is very dangerous when being sneaky. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player when they exit the place where they hide. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Charlie will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time Charlie will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Trick or Treat Mode: In the Halloween Mode, he works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives him an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, he still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In Double Trouble Mode, he is just as deadly when working along with the Krasue. He will teleport through paintings, which can distract the player while they worry about the Krasue lingering the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * The game's store purchases reveal that Charlie is an ancient creature, with abilities to enter dimensions through the portraits of himself. ** This could mean he's not human but maybe even a demon. *** In addition, he is described as a "Terrifying impersonation of ancient evil", which his vision when using an Eye Rune is red, meaning it's linked to him being pure evil. * Originally, when completing the game, his moan plays instead of the Krasue's in Standard Mode. This was probably meant to mean he is canon in some way. * Strangely, when using an eye in Double Trouble Mode, the Krasue appears to not be in his vision. ** The same goes for the Krasue as Charlie is not in her vision. * A video by the YouTuber CaffeTV suggested Charlie was human, and was the husband of the Krasue. The original video can be found here. (Note: None of this is true) * He is described as being ancient, meaning Charlie has been around for quite some time. * His name might be a reference to the game "Charlie Charlie". ** Fans mistake him to be Charlie Charlie. * When using an eye, it would show a portrait of him, which reveals what portrait he's gonna come out of, which gave the player a heads up. ** This was changed, most likely due to players not knowing what it meant. Gallery: '' Maxresdefault-0.jpg|In-game Screenshot 20171230-203000.png|Killing the player Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|Charlie's vision Screenshot 20180226-181341.png|The Robber in Charlie's vision Screenshot 20171226-214523.png|Charlie with the Krasue in Double Trouble Mode Screenshot 20171226-214209.png|Ditto Screenshot 20171226-135648.png Screenshot 20171226-100339.png Screenshot 20171225-225300.png Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|The Robber in both Krasue and Charlie's visions Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Both the Krasue and Charlie's visions in Double Trouble Mode Screenshot 20171230-131103.png|Charlie with the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180319-152417.png|Side view Double Trouble Mode: TBA Miscellaneous: 2017-12-09 16.42.12.png|A painting of Charlie in-game Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 1.18.02 PM.png|Ditto (In the Hospital Map) 2018-03-05 19.47.23.png|His enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-194507.png|Charlie in the game's purchases 2018-03-05 19.52.20.png|Charlie and the Krasue in the Double Trouble Mode thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-194522.png|Charlie and the Krasue in the game purchase for Double Trouble Mode Screenshot_20180305-223331.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-223636.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222754.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222852.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Charlie along with the Krasue and Good Boy on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-21 12.58.40.png|Charlie's announcement before being added 29354427 1733932386666295 2821793588420721630 o.png.jpg|In Pixel Mode's teaser Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon Category:Antagonists Category:Mobile